Requiem of a Humanity Lost
by Chibiroth
Summary: Reno learns what it means to be human when he looses his humanity slowly, in the name of the man he loves and protects. Rufus/Reno, yaoi, rated T for later chapters and violence/language/implied rape


The tiny glass elevator was filled with as much fury as the sky stretched out as far as the eyes could see. Each crash of thunder and bolt of lightening was almost equally matched by the actions of the two occupants. Heated touches and desperate kisses caused the normally cool elevator to become quite warm.  
One of the two had all hopes to fog this glass room up so the angry sky would no longer be seen; in turn his fear of the unpredictable, uncaring display of nature's power would be hidden as well.

Not much was known about the cold as ice President of Shin-Ra Electrical. Rufus Shinra was a man who believed that you were your only friend and that such deeply personal, embarrassing bits of information should not be told to anyone, they would be held against you one of these days. President Rufus Shinra's philosophy was broken once he allowed the fiery headed Turk into his life. Reno, cocky, arrogant, demanding; some how completes him yet still clashes with everything he ever knew and believed and sends him spiraling and grasping for anything inside of his being that hasn't been touched or altered by the red headed intruder. There was only one man who could say that he could red those icy orbs, could cause any sort of reaction from the seemingly fearless tyrant, or could possibly know the fear of a man who uses the emotion to rule. That man was Reno, lazy, good for nothing; Reno.

Rufus Shinra did not like bad weather. Not only did he not like it, he loathed it. So the fact that the glass portal did not stop at the top floor but instead the roof level button glowed in the back of Rufus' mind like a dying ember. The first thing the blonde did was shove the manipulative Turk off of him. He did not know what Reno had in mind but he did not appreciate it, his pay would suffer later.

"What's the matter boss? A little rain won't kill ya." The fiery headed Turk said as he tried to once more get his superior pinned against the cool glass.

"Reno... What the hell do you think you're doing?" Rufus asked as he shot the other man an icy stare that could freeze the strongest will.

The red head just chuckled as he planted a kiss once more on those frowning lips. "You said you liked it when I was spontaneous, boss." Reno said as he licked his own lips, savoring the taste of Rufus that had been left there.

"I never said that." Scoffed the blonde. "When you of all people get spontaneous things get destroyed, valuable things." Rufus gave him another shove in attempt to reach past him for the level buttons.

Of course this did the President no good. Reno's agility enabled him to snatch that arm right up before it even came near the control panel. "Boss… It's not about sitting and waiting the storm out, yo." A smirk came upon that man's face as he heard the lift door open. "It's about learning to dance in the rain." Reno finished as he gave the blonde a tug toward the open door.

Rufus followed but silently vowed that Reno would not get laid tonight for this. "You really are insane aren't you? We're on the roof in the middle of a storm."

Almost as if some otherworldly force knew they were there a bolt of lightening struck followed by a loud clap of thunder. This sent Rufus jumping into Reno's embrace. No matter how mad he was at that man fear was the one emotion that over powered it at that very minute. Various, painful, gruesome deaths played out in the young blonde's mind.

"Its okay boss, I've got you." Reno said as he wrapped his arms around the wide eyed blonde. "Don't you think it's about time you faced this silly little fear anyway?" He asked as he placed his lips once more on top of Rufus'. This time the kiss wasn't of passion but one trying to comfort his scared lover.

Rufus could only watch Reno's eyes as they shone like mako whenever lightening tore through the sky. The blonde hated to admit that it was eerily beautiful, a way he had never seen his wiry Turk before. "Hmph… And how is making out with you up here going to do that?" He asked as a forced smirk was brought onto his face.

"I dunno, yo…" Reno shrugged; he really hadn't thought that far into this little plan of his. "Actually, I was just trying to be romantic, you know." He added as he briefly brushed his nose against Rufus'.

Rufus closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, this was not how he wanted to spend his free time. Of course the blonde knew what Reno had in mind when he took him out into this outer display of the president's inner turmoil. "Well congratulations Reno, I think you have ruined the night."

The red headed Turk freed one arm so that he could pull his hair out of that normal pony tail he wore it in. "It's not so bad.. At least I'm up here with you. Yo, I won't let anything happen." Reno said as he gently shook his head allowing his hair to spread out across his back.

Rufus did not look amused; he actually resembled a wet cat. "Reno..." The blonde said with a light sigh before letting go of his unorthodox savior. "You know… I've always been scared about the weather." The blonde mused as he brushed a hand through his now soaking hair. "It's a stupid fear I never grew out of… You see, I never had anyone there to… well, comfort me." He added with a condescending laugh. No one could picture his father being one to comfort a child on a rainy day.

"Well, you've got me now." Reno said with a sincere smile that quickly changed into a smirk. "I'll comfort you."

"That's very noble of you and all, Reno." Rufus just rolled his eyes as he turned his back to the red head. "But let me guess… This is some ploy to get me to bottom tonight?" The blonde gave a harsh chuckle.

Reno slowly began to walk up closer to the blonde, close enough to place a hand on his wet shoulder. "Would I do something like that?" He asked as the red head leaned in enough to take Rufus' ear lobe into his mouth.

"Of course you would Reno." Rufus shot him a glare over his shoulder. "You would do anything to get your way." He added as he spun around to face the Turk once more.

"Actually…" Reno said as he draped his arms around the obviously shaking president. "I just wanted you to be able to remember this night and not be afraid, yo…" He replied with a shiver of his own. "Just in case I'm not there to comfort you in person."

"… Thank you Reno. Ever since we've been out here you've been all I thought about." Rufus admitted with a soft smirk. "So… Any fears of yours that need to be broken?"

"Maybe another night boss, but right now we need to get inside so you don't get sick." Reno smirked as he rather ungracefully placed a kiss on Rufus' nose. "I'm sorry about this… I knew this wasn't what you had in mind for a romantic evening, yo."

"Let's just get inside and dried off." Rufus said without hesitating to make his way back toward the elevator. The blonde only looked straight ahead, he didn't need to see how high up they were; he would start visualizing more gruesome deaths.

The two boarded the elevator while carrying nature's fury inside with them. Rufus would have to make sure to call someone to dry the floor up or someone would slip, not that he cared. To Rufus it would probably be funny.

Reno ran a hand through the short top of his hair not really caring that he was just adding onto the forming puddle at the feet of the two men. He didn't care, Reno just wanted to make sure his hair wouldn't drip all over Rufus' carpet. He knew very well that Rufus would have a few good words if he got his carpet or sheets wet and dirty, even though Reno fully intended to force Rufus to have to burn his sheets after they got finished in the bedroom.

"Yo boss." Reno said as he gave the recovering blonde a light push against the cool glass once more. "You have to admit… It makes you feel alive doesn't it? The rain, the danger, being together… It just makes me feel like I could do anything… It's like the feeling I get before I make a kill… Or at the height of a drunken buzz." The red head quickly took his pony tail into his hands so he could squeeze the majority of the moisture out of it. "It's like life really is worth living in times like these."

"…Quite." The blonde mused over these words with a sad, knowing smile; he could relate to these words. "It's nice… To break away from the day to day… To find a reason to…" Quickly, almost as surprising as the lighting dancing across the sky; Rufus grabbed a hold of Reno's arm and pulled the red head so that he was the one in charge this time. "…Live."

The elevator ride wasn't very long at all but by the time it stopped at the right floor Reno was already shirtless and the two men were already glittering slightly with sweat. When their metallic transport suddenly jerked to a halt Reno let out a light hiss, the jolt of the breaks had caused Rufus to bite down and pull harder that he had original meant on the red head's earlobe.

"Yo, that hur-" Reno was cut off by Rufus' lips on top of his. The blonde expected the Turk to show him nothing but obedience, especially in times of intimacy; of course the red head loved to push his 'master' to see just how far he could go before he was punished.

"Save it." Rufus said as he pulled away from the stunned red head's lips leaving a slight hint of red on the other man's lips. "We don't have all night." He added with a collected smirk.  
Reno laughed lightly as he licked the blood off of his lips. "Fine, fine." He said before waltzing out of the elevator and to Rufus' office door. Rufus made sure to take his time striding slowly up to Reno. Patients was never one of Reno's strong points and Rufus liked to take advantage of this whenever possible.

Things proceeded as it would normally; clothes were shed and tossed ungracefully around the bed room, silky promises ensnared the mind as well as feather soft touches.

Reno laughed seductively as he smirked up at Rufus. "Yo, I hope you have to burn your sheets after tonight… Wouldn't it be fun to do it on the roof?" He asked as he threw his head back and wrapped his legs around his superior.

"We'll see… how you perform." Rufus said shaking his head and chucking. "You're mighty cocky tonight; I may have to do something about that." Smirked Rufus.

Reno believed Rufus was beautiful in every way, when he was smirking, when he was upset, even when he cried; or at least he figured he would be since he couldn't tell a time when he had actually seen such a thing. The red head could feel his heart fluttering in his chest and a burning blush creep across his face. Nothing could ruin this moment, he loved this man and he was sure that the statuesque man loved him back just as much. "…I love you, yo…" He whispered just as he placed a gentle kiss onto Rufus' lips, a kiss much different from the fevered ones they had just shared.

Reno believed that nothing could disturb them, break the perfect; almost dream like reality that was unfolding around him, but something did. The red head suddenly felt a vibration from his pants pocket, his cell phone was going off. With a sigh he pulled it out and gave Rufus a pathetic look.

Rufus sighed then waved his hand. He did not want to wait for some silly phone call, but he would make Reno pay for keeping him from his satisfaction.

"Hmmm, Reno here." Reno tried to give his most seductive voice in hopes that he would transfer the message to who ever was on the other end. Once the voice spoke into his ear the Turk gave Rufus a funny look, as if he had just eaten something quite funny tasting.

"Yo, Tseng… What do you want? You know I'm off the clock right now." Reno said with a sigh. Tseng, the head of the Turks was on the other end and by the tone of his voice he wasn't very amused.

"Reno, I know but you are the only Turk still here." Tseng said giving Reno no time to complain any more. "I have a Turk who hasn't informed me of her whereabouts in hours, she was supposed to have been back hours ago." He explained. "I want you to go out, Reno; to where her last broadcast was transmitted from and see if there is any sign of her."

"But… I'm kinda busy right now, yo… Damnit I don't have time to go out looking for a little lost kid." Reno steamed as his perfect world was melting around him, all because of Tseng and this little nuisance of a Turk who had to go and get herself lost.

"Reno, you will not speak to me that way." Tseng said in quite the stoic voice. "I expect you to go and find Trisha Crowe and that's an order." After that Reno just hung up and jammed his phone into his pocket.

"…Yo, I gotta go out and look for some lost Turk." Reno could feel his mood drop greatly as he let Rufus out of his leg lock. "I'll make it up to you, I promise boss."

"…Just hurry back, and don't get yourself killed because I will hold you to that promise." Rufus said slowly crawling off of the red head. He was disappointed, yes; but he wouldn't show it as badly as he knew Reno would, he was Rufus Shinra and had to be seen as emotionless to the onlooker's eyes.

Reno gave Rufus a gently kiss, the last physical and verbal gift shared between the two before Reno was out of the office and off to do some 'babysitting' as he called it under his breath.

A few hours passed and Rufus couldn't help but worry, he knew Tseng would show up as soon as he could to aide Reno since Rude, Reno's partner and friend; was currently off on a mission for him.

At the moment the president was sitting at his desk glaring at a stack of paperwork in front of him. "I never get any peace…" He hissed as he contemplated knocking his paperwork off and watching the float into a clutter onto the floor. A loud, shrill ring jolted Rufus from his visions of paperwork destruction. "…Who would be calling this late at night?" He asked himself before picking up the screaming phone. "President Shinra speaking…" He said into the receiver.

"I'm sorry Sir... There's been an accident." Tseng's voice sent the hair on the blonde man's arms to stand straight up. Rufus dropped the phone not caring that he was still connected to Tseng and the dark haired man would get an ear full. Quickly he brought his hands to his face and covered his eyes to try and make the world quit tilting and turning. Rufus Shinra then fell to his knees as silent tears fell from his eyes, with those words he could feel his world crumble.


End file.
